Our Morse code (Fr)
by Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Sherlock aime pianoter pendant qu'il travaille. Il ne sait pas que John comprend le Morse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour eux de se déclarer l'un à l'autre, et cette manière était sans mots, juste par le doux tapotement. Ils comprenaient tout les deux ce que ça signifiait. Reste à espérer ce ne soit le cas pour personne d'autre. Johnlock.
**Traduction** : Our Morse Code

 **Auteur** : TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de **TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft** (merci à elle de nous avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire et la poster).

 **Note** **de l'auteur** : OS Sherlock basé sur un prompt que j'ai vu sur Tumblr, l'idée n'est pas de moi et ne m'appartient pas, j'ai juste adoré l'idée et j'ai voulu en faire une fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Note des traductrices** : Hello ! Cette traduction est une collaboration, puisque **Adalas** l'a traduite avec moi. C'est une grande première pour elle, qui n'avait jamais fait de traduction avant. On avait envie de faire quelque chose ensemble, et on est très heureuses de partager cette traduction avec vous.  
Il ne nous reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Lors d'une froide journée d'hiver à Londres, Sherlock et John avaient peu de travail. L'ambiance était paisible à Baker Street. Assis à la table, Sherlock parcourait les journaux en quête d'une affaire, tandis que John prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Soudainement, Sherlock se mit à tambouriner de ses doigts sur la table.

 **. - - - . / - / .- .. - - .**

Il le répéta encore et encore. John releva les yeux de son repas et regarda le jeune homme.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pianote sur la table, John, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

Sherlock tapait un code Morse. John sourit dans son café.

* * *

C'était une autre journée monotone dans l'appartement. La télévision bourdonnait dans un coin, diffusant un bruit de fond agréable.

Sherlock lisait pour la millionième fois Harry Potter et de temps à autre, donnait à John des informations d'autant plus inutiles qu'il les connaissait déjà.

 _-_ Tu savais que Dumbledore était gay, John ?

\- Oui, Sherlock, je le savais...

\- Savais-tu aussi que McGonagall avait eu un amant moldu après avoir quitté l'école, mais elle n'a pas pu le supporter lorsque ses parents lui ont dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, et c'est ainsi qu'elle est devenue professeur à Poudlard ?

\- Oui Sherlock, je le sais, c'est écrit sur Pottermore.

\- Tu es inscrit sur Pottermore ?

\- Oui Sherlock.

Le jeune homme s'en retourna à son livre et recommença à tapoter, du pied cette fois. John releva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Taper comme ça ?

Sherlock poussa un soupir et le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je ne sais pas John, appelle ça de l'ennui, mets-le sur le compte de l'habitude si ça peut te faire plaisir.

John baissa les yeux et sourit.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée bien remplie. Une affaire de triple homicide fut accueillie avec joie à Baker Street.

Sherlock se tenait debout sur sa chaise, entouré des biens des victimes.

\- L'indice se trouve dans leurs effets personnels, John. Cette pile appartient à Mr Smith.

Il la désigna de la main.

\- Celle-ci à Mrs Gillyflower.

Il montra la troisième pile.

\- Et celle-là...

\- Est à Mr Parson, j'ai compris. Pourquoi nous avons tout ces trucs ?

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, une liste, des badges, quelque chose... Ils étaient tous médecins dans le même hôpital, alors il doit y avoir un lien là-dedans.

Ils s'assirent et fixèrent du regard les piles d'objets pendant un instant, puis John se leva et alla au bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais John ?

\- Dans les journaux de la semaine dernière, il y avait un article sur un patient, Jerry Bishop, mort parce que les médecins ne lui ont pas donné le bon traitement. Ce gars avait un frère.

\- Continue.

\- Le frère est un ancien soldat récemment sorti de prison après une peine de seize ans pour avoir abattu un homme.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il les a tué, il avait déjà un casier judiciaire, ces trois médecins tuent son frère et il se venge... Ça te semble logique ?

\- John, c'était…

\- Et pour couronner le tout, regarde ce que je viens de trouver dans la sacoche de Mr Parson.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le certificat de décès d'un certain Jerry Bishop.

Sherlock le fixa du regard et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il n'eut même plus besoin de réfléchir pour que son pied lui dise :

 **. - - - . / - / .- .. - - .**

 **. - - - . / - / .- .. - - .**

John eut un grand sourire et son pied tapa en réponse :  
 **.- - - . / - / .- .. - - . / .- ..- ... ... ..**

Sherlock s'arrêta et le regarda, stupéfait.

\- J'ai été dans l'armée Sherlock, alors, bien sûr, je connais le code Morse.

\- Tu pensais ce que tu as tapé ?

\- Bien sûr, toujours.

Sans un moment de pause, ils se levèrent et se rejoignirent dans un tendre baiser.

Lentement, Sherlock attira John dans sa chambre. Ils firent cogner la tête du lit contre le mur, firent claquer leur langue, et dirent les mots d'une manière qui aurait été difficile à exprimer dans le langage habituel.

Parce que **. - - - . / - / .- .. - - .**

en Morse signifie **Je t'aime.**

Et **.- - - . / - / .- .. - - . / .- ..- ... ... ..** veut dire **Je t'aime aussi.**

* * *

 **Note des traductrice** : Suite à quelques recherches, nous nous sommes rendues compte que l'histoire de McGonagall n'était pas exactement la même que celle que donne Sherlock ici, et par soucis de précision et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien le fandom Harry Potter, on préfère rectifier ici : en fait, la mère de McGonagall était une sorcière et son père un moldu. Quand elle avait dix-huit ans, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu qui l'a demandé en mariage. Elle a accepté et est rentrée chez elle sans en parler à ses parents. Puis la nuit suivante, elle s'est rendue compte que si jamais elle l'épousait, alors il lui faudrait faire une croix sur sa vie de sorcière -car ce moldu ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière- et que leurs enfants vivraient dans le mensonge, etc. Donc, finalement, elle a refusé sa demande.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir à lire !


End file.
